Balloons are one of the most widely used materials for both decorating and providing amusement at celebrations ranging from political conventions and major league athletic events to individual parties in the home. Many millions of toy balloons are used each year as decorations and as amusement devices in balloon drops from the ceilings of convention centers, as helium-filled balloons rising into the sky, and in being exploded with a loud "bang" with or without confetti exploding outwardly in all directions. However, prior devices for exploding toy balloons for amusement purposes have been limited to bulky electromechanical devices which puncture the balloon with a needle actuated by an electromagnet, or to explosive charges, such as so-called "squibs," which require a charge of explosive material. Both forms of detonators are relatively heavy, expensive and are frequently unreliable in exploding the balloons; not to mention the significant safety hazards of using charges of explosives in close proximity to large audiences of spectators or family members at home.